1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a television receiving apparatus capable of receiving a high definition television signal, displaying a reception picture on the existing television apparatus and enlarging a desired part of the reception signal for display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A television receiving apparatus, which is capable of converting a high definition television signal, for example a HDTV signal, into a MUSE signal for transmission and receiving the MUSE signal, has been proposed and is being put into practical use. However, large display television receivers, which decode the MUSE signal and have a CRT of (9:16) aspect ratio, are slow coming into widespread use, since they are expensive. It is predicted that such receivers will be used for demonstration for the moment and that high definition software will be down-converted to allow it to be seen on television receiving apparatus of the existing system.
However, even a MUSE signal is a kind of high definition television signal and contains a large amount of information. As a result, when reproduction is to be made by the existing television receiver, it is desirable that the large quantity of information be effectively utilized, in addition to performing down-conversion.